


and I wish I was a camera sometimes (so I could take your picture with my mind)

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Instagram, Kissing, M/M, Photography, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jon is technology-impaired, this is john bradley's fault btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which Sam just wanted to take a selfie with Jon.It kind of goes beyond that.





	and I wish I was a camera sometimes (so I could take your picture with my mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/gifts).



> Sooo, a while ago John Bradley [went into a tirade on an interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caW2VBaJpFA) about how unfair it was that Kit Harington would steal his spotlight when it came to having *puppy dog eyes* in selfies because *that* was his thing and he had no right being attractive *AND* pulling that off. At that, I get _imagine Modern AU! Jon and Sam taking selfies together and Sam gets all like "don't do the puppy dog! I'm the puppy dog guy here, you're the good-looking guy" but then Jon is like "I thought *you* were the good-looking guy" and Sam just kind of dies there and then_. WHO AM I TO SAY NO. So, in the next round of I'M REPOSTING OLD STUFF FROM TUMBLR, here we go. The title is from Jon Bon Jovi and nothing belongs to me as if we didn't know yet. /o\

“I don’t… get it?” 

Fine, so maybe Sam had expected a bit more enthusiasm about his proposal, but then again he had forgotten that Jon’s cellphone is  _still…_ his father’s old Nokia 3310 whose most complicated function is playing  _Snake_  and he grimaces every time someone uses the word  _app_  in front of him. Maybe  _let’s take a few selfies_ doesn’t sound like a stellar prospect to him.

“There isn’t much to get,” Sam shrugs, taking out of his pocket the brand new phone he bought with the money he gets for giving private lessons to most of the grades below theirs. And hadn’t it felt  _good_  to buy himself a nice thing that had nothing to do with his father’s earnings, but that’s an entire other problem. “You just, like, look at the camera and snap and it takes a picture of you that you can see and then you put it on Instagram.”

“Insta-what?”

“A social network where you make pictures prettier.”

Jon doesn’t still seem to  _get_  it, but then he shrugs. “I still don’t get the appeal but if you want it, sure. I mean, costs me nothing.”

Okay, Sam isn’t going to tell him that  _his_  appeal is that - they really don’t have that many pictures together and most of the existing ones are in Ned and Catelyn’s family albums and were still developed with  _film_ , because of course his father never let Sam’s mother take birthday party pictures or anything of the kind, and he’s never liked Jon much in the first place. And he knows the crush that he’s harbored for the last couple years or so is going  _nowhere_ , like hell Jon would be interested in him as anything other than the very best mates they’re now, but he kind of wants a few pictures of the two of them to look at, okay? And  _everyone_  is taking selfies these days, no one would find it suspicious.

He whips out the phone and opens the camera - Jon moves next to him, putting a hand around his shoulders, and Sam tries to fit the both of them into the frame. Excellent.

Thing is - has anyone ever told Jon he should  _smile_  at a camera? He’s looking at it with scrunched eyes and a frankly adorable pout, but like - it’s not - thing is, Sam usually does smile but he kind of does the same thing with his eyes, and - he snaps a picture and yeah. Right.

“Jon.”

“Yeah? I mean, am I doing it wrong? It doesn’t… look bad?”

“It doesn’t, but - I mean, how do I put it - don’t you  _see_  it?”

“… What should I see?”

“You’re doing - how does your sister call them when Robb does it to Theon? Ah. Right. The  _puppy dog_  eyes thing.”

“What?”

“When you make  _that_  thing with your eyes that makes you look cute and cuddly and the likes, except that - it’s  _my_  thing, I mean,  _I_ ’m the puppy dog eyes guy here.” And damn, Sam thought he had  _that_  art down to a pat, but Jon manages to fucking beat him at it, and just - it’s unfair that he’s nice,  _attractive_  - no, scratch it, fucking handsome, all-around the best person Sam knows  _and_  can outdo him at his own game. “You’re supposed to be the good-looking guy here, don’t beat me at my own game!”

“ _I_  am supposed to be  _what_?”

“You heard me!”

“… Actually… actually  _no_. I mean, I thought  _you_  were the good-looking guy, are you serious?”

_…_

_What_?

Sam doesn’t know if his brain has just gone into short-circuit or if he has hallucinated this entire conversation.

“I -  _I_  am?”

He’s - at a loss for words, admittedly, because since when  _he_  is the good-looking guy in between the two of them? Since  _never_ , or at least that always was how he assumed it was going to go, and it was fine because he  _knows_  he really isn’t attractive or anything and he’s made peace with it a long time ago, but Jon isn’t looking at him like he’s fucking with him, and - Jon thinks - oh  _shit_ , he’s probably blushing to hell and back and he just can’t compute, and -

“I think,” Jon says, taking the phone from him, “that I might have found a better way to make use of your phone.”

“… Did you?”

“Can I?”

“… Whatever you’d like?”

Jon swipes over the screen and unblocks it - the camera is still on, so it’s on the two of them. Jon puts it at  _some_  angle that does indeed cover their faces, albeit a bit closer than usual -

And then he  _moves closer and kisses Sam while snapping a damned picture_  and he’s not kissing him as a joke. It’s a nice kiss. A  _sound_  kiss. A kiss Sam  _totally reciprocates_  as he hears the camera click, and click, and  _click_  -

And then they’re moving away for breath and Jon is  _smirking_  as he hands back the phone. “Is it the kind of  _selfies_  you like?”

Sam clears his throat and swipes at the screen. A couple pictures are blurry, but the first is perfectly clear and the others too, and  _did Jon just take a selfie of their first kiss_ , shit,  _he did_ , and Sam doesn’t even know what’s happening, but -

“I don’t know if I’d put  _that_  on Instagram, but -”

“You can if you want to.”

“… Are you sure? I mean, most people who follow me also know you -”

“Sam, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for  _enough_  time that I have some  _fifty_  notes Ygritte hid in my backpack telling me I’m a coward and that I should have just fessed up already, I don’t care if other people know and I sure as hell don’t hide the people I date from anyone. Unless you want to lay low, but -”

Fuck. Fuck.  _Fuck_. Has Jon just said -

“Did you just say you want to  _date_  me?”

“If you want that -”

“Jon, I think I’ve been wanting that since  _before_  Ygritte started sending you notes. If you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it.”

Jon smiles, and Sam kind of wants to kiss him again, and so he does, and then he does it again, and it takes fifteen minutes for them to remember they’re supposed to put the picture on Instagram. They spend another five minutes arguing over filters and Jon says  _I’m so glad I don’t have this thing or I’d waste half of my time on it_ , and when it’s ready Sam kind of can’t believe he’s actually about to  _put on Instagram his damned first kiss with Jon_  -

Jon shrugs and presses the button along with him, and Sam forgets about Instagram altogether.

(By the time they check it again, they’ve spent some thirty minutes making out and they have some seventy notifications to check. Half of the comments are from some of the girls at school who are all like,  _I can’t believe it_ or _omg are you two serious????_ , and there’s a conversation where one tells the other that  _no, asking Jon to prom now seems fairly stupid, and no, it doesn’t look like they’re trolling_.

“Interesting,” Jon says, “but I think real life beats it.”

Sam can’t disagree with that. Not at all.)

 

End.


End file.
